Talk:Killconey
May I ask, what do they mean by First ferret named? ~Alkena No other ferret had been referred to by name in the series before him. --Martin II Talk! 23:54, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Ohhh, thanks! ~Alkena 23:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Is Killconey female or male? 00:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 male. --Martin II Talk! 18:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) but in the book there was a paragraph that said Killconey was brooding with cluny in his tent those aren't the exact words but, brooding? or does BJ mean Thinking? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 14:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) My dictionary defines "brooding" as this: To have the mind dwell continuously or moodily on a subject; to think long and anxiously; to be in a state of gloomy, serious thought; -- usually followed by over or on; as, to brood over misfortunes. So that's obviously what it means. Besides, BJ wouldn't put something like that in his books. (Not to mention that they're different species.) And BJ himself said that Killconey was male in his Q&A. So there can be absolutely no question about it.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! :I think you're confusing brooding with breeding, and BJ certainly did not mean breeding. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oddly though, why does BJ say...: Cluny laid a blow to the head of her. and he was taling about killconey. but in other times it's a he so i think he should be named as male and female The thing is, as it states on the page, he is definitely a boy. There are just a few typos. There is no reason he should be put as male and female. BJ has confirmed that he is a male.-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Killconey in the series---unfair image? My first thought when I saw him was like..."THAT'S KILLCONEY?!" That is absolutely not what Killconey should look like. He should be smaller and more weasel-like; I think he should probably look a little like Timon. Yeah, I know it's just Nelvana's interpretation. But when a character is a big, clumsy looking doofus Brian usually tells us... I know there is at least one other interpretation of Killconey---the Russian illustrations. While I can't say I love these, they are at least a little closer to Killconey than here. (UserTalk: Argulor) P.s. I'm a little unsure how to sign my name i agree. He looks nothing like a ferret. he looks like he has a mustache! What a terrible drawing. Burglebuber (talk) 01:57, August 30, 2013 (UTC)burglebuber Personally, when I first saw the Redwall TV Series, I thought Killconey was some kind of walrus on legs >:P Thanks for the sweet memories, Nelvana. Your transforming of Badrang into a wolf was greatly planned out too. Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring (talk) 20:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Naw. Badrang looks more like a black panther in a cape, and then Clogg looks like a walrus/badger. *Sigh* Don't you just LOVE Nelvana... (jk)--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 01:08, April 21, 2015 (UTC)